RWBY: One hell of a ride
by UltimateMetroMan
Summary: A small town boy with a name to live up to. A boy with a mysterious past and present. A farmboy with big dreams and a girl with incredible knowledge of the grimn. Fate brought them together, now they have to work together if they ever want to graduate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello good people, UltimateMetroMan here with this story. It is not mine but I adopted it from the last owner OldHoxton. I got in contact to see if I could take over and he let me with one condition. He says he is sorry for leaving the story how it was but he is in a battle with depression so I take this time to wish him luck. He let me do some changes so the story might be a little bit different. I own nothing. The story belongs to OldHoxton and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth,**

 **Chapter 1: One hell of a day**

"RIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIING" I heard the alarm go at my room.

"Goddamnit why me!?" I mentally screamed as I got up from bed. I hated getting up this early, but I had been forced to do it to a point that even though I really got annoyed I couldn't stay longer in bed. I went to get ready to head down the stairs. I finished and grabbed my jacket (outfit is the same of infamous second son with the angel of death Jacket and without the beanie). I ran downstairs and saw my mother making some eggs.

"Hey mom" I said as I walked over to get a glass of water and sat down to eat. It was nice to visit my mother as I studied at Signal Academy and I did rarely come over as we lived on the outskirts of Vale. My dad well... He was on a mission again, don't get me wrong that's amazing him being a huntsman of course. But I rarely did see him and when I did he was more of a mentor than a dad and I was more a student than a son to him. He taught me most of what I know of combat as he always said. "Jack... The teachers at Signal have to teach a class. Here I am teaching you how to master the sword play. Very few teachers would take their time to teach you all I've taught you."

"So how's Signal son?" My mother asked taking me out of my thoughts. My mother unlike my dad worked at a small flower shop she set close home. She is well amazing to say the least. The person who I trust to tell anything. She was caring and always there if I needed help even though she wasn't a fighter like me and my dad.

"Well this is my last year at Signal and I think I might get accepted at Beacon if I keep this up" I said as I chowed down the eggs.

"That's wonderful Jack. Your father studied at Beacon when he was a huntsman in training. I am sure he is very proud of what you have done." She said smiling.

"Well thanks mom" I said finishing my eggs. "Hey I have to go get some pieces I need to finish a the project I told you about. So after helping you in the store I'll go out to get them."

"I see..." She said not approving that very much. "Be careful, I know you have been working on that for months now but be sure to test it before anything serious happens. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Yes mom I will" I said a little annoyed. I knew she was worried about me after what happened to my brother Rodrick 6 years ago when I was only 10. He was following my fathers footsteps as I am now. He was promising being the best in his class. My father and mother were so proud of him. It all seemed to be going well until that fateful day. You see he was quiet the explorer going to the woods and just passing his free time day. My parents got a call saying my brother was in the hospital in critical state. My parents and I rushed to the hospital. Once we got there my parents asked to see him. They told my parents he was in emergencies. We ran in and looked for him. When we got there and saw him it was horrible and it still haunts me to this day. He was beaten and had deep gashes all over his body. His face deformed to bloody pulp. My mother couldn't hold his tears and started crying at the sight with my father grabbing her so she wouldn't fall down. The doctors tried all they could but sadly he passed away hours later from his wounds. I later when I told my parents I wanted to be a huntsman that they told me he was in the forest and got overrun by Grimm. A teacher came to the rescue but it was sadly too late. My mother opposed at the idea but my father after weeks of talking with her convinced her otherwise. I remember the funeral and everything that followed. I remember hearing my mother crying at night for the weeks to come. My father becoming harsh in his training of me probably not wanting the same thing to happen to me. Life in family even if they didn't admit it changed and it never was the same.

"Hey mom I am ready. Just tell me what you need and I'll help" I said trying to brighten the mood up.

"Thanks Jack" she said smiling.

 **Hours later**

I finished cleaning around the store. It was night-time and I decided to go get the pieces I needed.

"Mom I finished. I will got get the pieces I needed!" I said as I rushed to the house. I grabbed my wallet scroll and my two swords which were retractable. On the cross guard having a small shotgun barrel popping out of it. I called them Judge and Jury, pretty dramatic if you ask me. I walked out and took the bus to Vale.

 **At Vale**

I arrived at the center of Vale and ran as fast as I could before they closed the store. I arrived just in time. Walked in and bought the pieces I needed and walked out of the store. I walked through the streets on my way to the bus stop when I saw someone flying out of the store up front. Who I saw surprised me. She was a girl with a scythe, it looked even bigger than her.

"Okayyy.." said the man who looked like the leader said looking at the girl. "Get her!" he ordered and 4 armed men ran towards her. I couldn't just stand here so I threw my bag at one the men.

"Hey leave her alone!"I said angry as I took my swords out and got into a battle stance.

"Another kid?" The leader said frustrated. "You 2 get him!" I saw 2 of the henchmen running at me. At least it would be easier for the girl now. The first man swung his blade up top. I blocked it and kicked him in the leg to make him lose balance. I hit him hard in the face with my elbow. The other man attacked I rolled out-of-the-way making him hit his friend knocking him out. I slashed at his legs making him fly upwards. Once he made contact with the ground I punched him right across the jaw knocking him out.

'Easier than I thought it would be' I thought as I looked at the girl who had already taken care of the henchmen.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He said as the he looked at the girl. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." As soon as he said that I saw him shoot a projectile from his cane.

"Watch out!" I said as I ran towards her. I barely got my blade to block it but the blast pushed me backwards. I hit my head against the floor and got a little dizzy. I looked at a building nearby and saw the man climbing up a ladder with the girl following closely. I ran to the stairs and got up there a little after them.

"Hey you!" I said to the man as he boarded a bullhorn.

"End of the line for both of you!" He said as he shot another projectile against our feet.

"You got to be kidding me!" I said as I planted my swords on the ground to get a little protection. But a woman appeared out of no where and protected us from the blast and attacked the ship but sadly it got away. I turned to see her.

'She is a huntress no doubt' I thought to myself as I looked at her. I turned to look at the girl who was in complete awe.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" She said extremely excited. I just face palmed at her excitement.

 **Sometime later**

I knew we were in trouble. This woman took us to who knows where and we were sitting in a room with her watching a tablet.

"Hey what's your name" I whispered to the girl next to me.

"Ruby Rose" She whispered back. "What's your name?" She asked back.

"Jack Ryder" I said, but before we could continue talking the woman spoke up.

" I hope that you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, Both of you. You both put yourselves and others in great danger." She said disapproving our actions.

"They started it!" Ruby said trying to explain herself.

"Well they were robbing a store and we did the right thing didn't we?" I added trying to save our necks. 'I am so dead if my parents hear of this' I thought to myself.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home... With a pat on the back..."She said making Ruby smile. 'It can't be this easy' I thought to myself. "And a slap on the wrist." she said as she slammed her wand against the table giving Ruby barely enough time to move her hand out-of-the-way. 'I knew it!' I thought as things never get solved this easy. "But..." She said peaking my interest. "There is someone here who would like to meet you both."

A middle-aged man with gray hair and glasses walked in with 2 mugs and a plate with cookies.

"Ruby Rose.." He says looking at her closely. "You... have silver eyes." He spoke up.

'That's something odd to say' I thought. Why would he start a conversation like that of all ways?

"Uh, um..." Ruby said clearly confused and I really didn't blamed her.

"So... Where did you learn to do this?" He asked showing us the tablet which was playing the fight we were in earlier.

"S-Signal Academy." She said timidly. 'Wait wait. She goes to Signal!?' I thought surprised. 'How the hell haven't I seen her before!?'

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked probably knowing the answer. 'That's true. If what my dad told me is true there are damn few scythe users.'

"Well, one teacher in particular." She said.

"I see" he said as he put down the plate of cookies down. Ruby picked one up and took a bite. I was going to take one but I saw her taking all of them.

"Oh sorry. Do you want one?" She asks trying to give me one.

"Nah don't worry. I am okay" I said smiling. She nods and finishes the cookies.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." The man said like if he knew the answer to the question.

Ruby spoke up but I couldn't understand as she was still eating. She swallowed it and spoke up again. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She said as she made ninja noises and moves. I just looked downwards. 'She is energetic I'll give her that.' I thought.

"So I've noticed." He said calmly. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." She said explaining herself. The man turned to me and look at me closely.

"Jack Ryder..." He said looking at the tablet again.

"Tell me... Why do you want to become a huntsman?" He asked.

"I want to help others in every way I can" I said sternly. The man turns to the woman and speaks up.

" Do you know who I am?" He asks. I search deep in my mind who was this man as I felt I saw him somewhere before, then I remembered.

"You're professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon academy" I said. How couldn't I notice before!?

"Would you two like to attend to my school?" He asks. I almost didn't believe what I heard. I was so excited.

"More than anything" Ruby says.

"Yes... Yes sir!" I said excited probably sounding like Ruby which earned a laugh from her.

"Well then it is settled" he said. I couldn't believe what just happened. I am attending Beacon earlier!

 **And well there it ends the first chapter. I added something I thought necessary. Liked it? Hated it? Tell me about it. I welcome all reviews! UltimateMetroMan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. UltimateMetroMan here with a new chapter. I hope you people are enjoying the story cause I sure am. Oc's belong to OldHoxton and ravenking64.**

 **Chapter 2: Initiation time**

They did let us go after we got invited to Beacon. Ozpin gave me the bag with the pieces I bought thank goodness and we soon left. I bid my farewell to Ruby and rushed back home. I knew I my mother was probably a nervous wreck right about now. I luckily catched the last bus in route and got home 20 minutes later. I saw the lights in the house turned on.

'Well I this might be bad' I thought. As soon as I walked in my mother who was sitting on the couch rushed to me and hugged me.

"Jack you had me worries sick!" She exclaimed as she had hugged me hard.

"Mom air please!" I gasped. She let me go and I explained. "You won't believe what happened. Guess who is going to start tomorrow and Beacon!"

"Wait how can that be possible?" She asked confused.

"The headmaster invited me and another girl to join!" I said extremely happy.

"Jack I am so proud of you!" She said hugging me again with a smile.

"Thanks mom. Good thing I bring what I need every time I visit. What's left at Signal is not that important. I am sure I can fix it to be sent to Beacon." I said sitting down at the couch.

"Oh no mister." She said disapproving. "Go upstairs and go to sleep, you will have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay" I said annoyed but it was true. tomorrow would be important and I needed to be well rested.

"I can't wait to tell your father this great news!" She said getting her scroll. I said goodnight and went to my room to sleep.

 **The next day**

I woke up early and got ready as fast as I could. I took my bag and put all the clothes I needed and my project. I grabbed my swords which were retracted, my scroll and wallet. I ran downstairs to see my mother making food. I rushed to the door but she stopped me.

"Oh no no no" She said grabbing my jacket. "Eat something before leaving okay?" I decided to not argue I grabbed a toast and some coffee and ate it all as fast as I could. I hugged my mother and ran out to take the bus.

As soon as I arrived I ran to the where the ship that would take us to Beacon would be. I looked at it and it was amazing, a wonder if anyone asked me. I went inside and put my luggage where it needed to be. The ship took off and I walked around not knowing where to go. It was after about 2 minutes that I saw someone familiar... Ruby.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" I hear a blonde girl with a brown jacket a kind of short skirt and an open yellow shirt that showed part of her rather large... Chest area.

"Please stop" She said as her sister hugged her and left no room for her to breathe. She let her go. As I was going to keep walking Ruby saw me and called out for me.

"Hey Jack! Over here!" She said waving her hands. I turned back and walked to where they were.

"Who is he?" Her sister asked looking at me.

"Yang this is Jack. He was the guy who was with me yesterday when Ozpin." She said with a smile on her face. Her sister who I now knew was called Yang turned to me.

"Well Jack thanks for helping my little sister" She said looking grateful.

"It's okay it was the least I could do" I said smiling at her. She seemed like a nice person so I decided to stick around. They kept arguing about Ruby being at Beacon. Yang seemed happier than Ruby for some odd reason

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby said clearly trying to make her calm down.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said enthusiastically.

" I don't want to be the "bee's knees"!" Ruby said. "I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." That last part did make me chuckle. Yang just gave me a death glare that silenced me.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked trying to get an answer from Ruby. I understood, she was acting really weird for someone who got this amazing chance.

"Of course I'm excited…" Ruby said as she sighted "I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." Yang said trying to cheer her up. "Right Jack?" And so I got dragged into this argument.

"Yes you really are special Ruby. I mean you got moved up 2 years. That is pretty impressive if you ask me." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Well you did get moved up too" she countered.

"Only 1 year which is not as impressive" I said. She was going to say something but the news in the close screen broke our attention.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The news reporter said. 'Hmm so that guy is Torchwick. I never would have guessed.

"Thank you Megan... On other shocking news the discovery of a new kingdom shocks Remnat. The new Kingdom only known as "the empire" has started political talks with Atlas. We tried to get more information but so far no luck. We will keep you informed as soon as we have more information." The news woman said. More than one student was shocked us 3 included.

"A kingdom we never hear of... How is that possible?" Ruby asked.

"Good hiding" I said not knowing the answer.

"You two must remember that outside of the boundaries of the kingdoms there are grimm everywhere so it is possible no one ever pushed in the direction they were in" Yang explained. An answer that we both took as it was possible. Still it was shocking to say the least. Then the screen lit up again and I saw the woman who helped us yesterday.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy!" She said seriously. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

"With that the screen disappeared and we saw Beacon academy. It was amazing being so close and knowing I was going to study there.

"Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! … I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said showing some excitement.

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said giving a small hug to her sister.

"I think we can all agree on that" I said still watching outside amazed. My train of thought was interrupted as we saw a guy who was clearly gagging walk past us and vomit. 'Well I guess some people aren't made to fly' I thought.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." Yang said hopeful.

"I just hope their better than vomit boy." Ruby said joking earning a chuckle from me.

"Umm Yang I don't mean to alarm you but there's some vomit on your shoe" I said looking down at it. She looked down at it and sure enough there it was.

"Gross, gross, gross!" She shouted trying to get it off. I laughed at the whole scene until I saw Yang glare at me again making me go silent. 'Okay she is a little creepy' I thought.

The ship landed and we three walked out of the ship. Vomit boy ran past us and went straight to the trashcan to keep throwing up. We walked till we were closer to the building and when we got closer we just stared at it amazed.

"Wowwwww…" We said in unison.

"This is amazing isn't it?" I said looking at them.

"Yeah! The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said. I waited for Ruby to speak up but I saw her drooling over other people's weapons.

"Ooh! Ooh! Guys! That kid has a collapsible staff!" She said as she walked to him but then she saw another person with a better weapon walk by. "And she's got a fire sword!" But before she kept going Yang grabbed her "Ow, ow!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons" Yang said keeping her close.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!" Ruby said defending herself.

"That is pretty deep in my opinion" I added.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked clearly trying to keep Ruby controlled.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose" Ruby said taking it out. "I just really like seeing new ones. They are like meeting new people, but better."

"Ouch and I thought we were alright" I said in a joking manner.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try to make more friends of your own?" Yang asked.

"But why would I need friends when I have you two?" Ruby asked trying to get out of this situation.

"Well, actually my friends are here now." Yang said I saw a group of people swarm us. I got pushed around a little making me lose orientation. "Gotta go catch up. 'kay, see ya, bye!" And with that they all left. I got pushed back making me bump with Ruby making her fall.

"Ruby I am sorry!" I said helping her up, luckily some luggage soften the impact.

"What are you two doing!?" I heard a voice yell at us. After I helped Ruby up we turned around to find her. A girl with silver hair, light blue eyes and a combat skirt. Don't judge me I know the difference.

"Uh… Sorry." Ruby said looking down at the floor.

"It was my fault not her's" I said.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" She asked even angrier.

"Didn't you hear it was me!" I said louder.

"Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry" she said ignoring me.

"This is a lost cause isn't it" I said out loud.

"What are you, brain-dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She kept ranting. I looked at Ruby who seemed to be about to sneeze.

"I would close that now" I warned her.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?" She said not paying attention to me.

"Well shit brace yourselves" I screamed putting my arms over my face.

"Uhhhaahhh-Choooo!" Ruby finally sneezed igniting a small explosion. When it was over I put my arms down.

"Well that could have been- OH SHIT!" I screamed as I saw the elbow part of my jacket with a small flame which I luckily turned off. It was good it was gray or it would be more evident the black spot on it.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of think I was talking about!" The girl screamed at Ruby.

"I am really, really sorry!" Apologized clearly sad about the whole thing. I wasn't going to let this just go by so I stepped in again.

"Are you deaf she said sorry!" I said putting my hand on the girl's shoulder.

"And who are you!" She snapped back.

"None of your business Snow Witch!" I yelled looking at her straight into her eyes.

"How dare you!?" She asked insulted. "Aren't you two too young to attend Beacon in the first place?"

"Is that even your problem!" I snapped back at her pissed.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters!" She yelled.

"Yeah so why are you here. You don't look like much more than a spoiled girl!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let her talk down to my friends like that if I was around.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby said joining the discussion.

"It's Heiress, actually." I heard a girl behind us say. Yellow eyes black hair a ribbon on her hair and she was holding a book. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." 'Well shit I messed with someone who could probably get men in dark suits to make me disappear off the planet. I don't know how to pick my fights do I?' I thought. She is rich like pretty rich. She did seem like the rich type but I didn't know she was a Schnee for crying out loud.

"Finally, some recognition!" She said out loud. 'Please tell me this girl is not here to defend her.' I thought but my worries were soon taken care of after she spoke up again.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." She said making Weiss recoil a bit.

"Damn what do you have to say for yourself Heiress" I said that last part with venom.

"How dare—!" Weiss said trying to get a sentence out. "The nerve of—! Ugh!" and with that she stormed away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said and then sighted.

"Ruby this is not your fault and you have nothing to make up for" I said putting my hand on her shoulder making her blush.

"Thanks Jack" she said looking up to me.

"No problem" I said smiling. "Well thanks.." I said turning to the girl who helped us only to see she was gone.

"Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby said sarcastically.

"Can't argue with that" I sighted. I saw the vomit guy walking towards us. 'I wonder what's this all about?' I thought to myself.

"Hey… I'm Jaune." He said to us.

"Well hi Jaune" I said moving my hand forward for a handshake he took it and gave me one. "I'm Jack."

"I'm Ruby" Ruby said speaking up.

"Nice to meet you both" he said in a friendly manner.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby reminded making me laugh.

 **A little later**

We had been walking around Beacon for a while. This Jaune guy was pretty nice to say the least. I had a feeling we were going to get along just well.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said as he kept trying to defend himself from what happened earlier.

"Well all I'm saying is that the girl who got a little of your vomit on your shoes is pretty scare" I said chuckling.

"Hey she is my sister!" Ruby said defending her.

"Your sister which means she wouldn't do anything to you" I countered. "On the other hand Jaune there is nothing stopping her from doing something to you" I said in an evil tone making him go pale. "I'm kidding. I'm think nothing will happen to you" I said trying to calm him down.

"Well that makes me feel a little safer" he said not too seriously.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said laughing.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune said earning a laugh from me.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said defending herself. Things got a little quiet as we walked until Jaune spoke up again.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He said trying to brag.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptic about it.

"That was so low Ruby" I said laughing at the remark.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune said noticing it was a lost fight. Then silence fell again until Ruby spoke up again.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby said pulling out Cresant Rose almost hitting my foot.

"Careful Ruby you almost hit my foot" I said a little angry.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked amazed and a little scared.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She said cocking it to reload.

"A-what...?" Jaune asked confused.

"It also shoots big bullets" I told Jaune trying to make him understand.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said impressed. "What about you Jack. What do you have."

I took out my two swords which were holstered and retracted. I retract them to battle mode showing both blades. "Twin blades which can also shoot shotgun shells" I said proudly.

"So what've you got Jaune?" Ruby asked. At this moment Jaune seemed embarrassed for a second.

"I got this sword!" He said as he unsheathed it. I looked at it and it did look old but extremely well-built. I was impressed about it.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said excited as she got closer to see it.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He said a little more confident. When it retracted out he had a hard time catching it but still did.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked curiously. Jaune retracted the shield back and put it away.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." He explained.

"But..." Ruby said. I saw where she was going to this so I gave her a look of don't say it which she understood. "I mean that is pretty cool Jaune!"

"Thanks" he said a little embarrassed.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said.

"In my eyes one can't go overboard with a weapon" I said to her.

"Yes I guess you're right" She said.

"Wait - you two made those?!" Jaune asked which left me a little confused.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" She asked him.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said a little sad again.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby joked, I glared at her trying to say that was wrong to say.

"Hey it is pretty well made" I said trying to make him feel better. "You don't see blades like this very often."

"I guess... Thanks" he thanked me.

"So why did you come talk with us at the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune said making me smile. 'That's a pretty nice way to see people' I thought to myself.

"So where are we going?" I asked both of them. They both gave me a look of 'I thought you knew.' "So we are lost."

"I think we are" Ruby said.

"Well let's look for where we need to go I am a little hungry." I said as my stomach growled.

We walked for a while until we found where we needed to go. We went inside and saw many people were already there probably cause we got lost. We made our way to get closer to the stage.

"Ruby, Jack! Over here! I saved you both a spot!" We heard Yang say waving at us. Ruby ran as to her.

"Well Jaune catch you later" I said as I walked towards Yang and Ruby.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched us and we exploded?" Ruby asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang said joking.

"No that actually happen. My jacket caught goddamn FIRE" I said showing her the black spot on it.

"I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me but thankfully Jack defended me!" She told Yang.

"You two!" We heard a voice which we both knew yell.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby said as she jumped onto Yang's arms.

"Oh God! What did I do to deserve this" I said as I groaned.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said still pissed off.

"Why dwell on it if it didn't happen" I told her. She gave me a pamphlet which left me confused.

"What the hell is this?" I asked looking at it.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." She said I had enough of her and interrupted.

"Don't care" I said as I made it a ball and threw it away.

"How dare you!" She said.

"OH GOD JUST LEAVE I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" I yelled at her making her turn around mumble something and left.

"Wow that was rude" Yang joked.

"I am so tired of that Weiss girl" I told her. Before we could keep talking we saw Ozpin walk onto the stage and speak up.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. " Ozpin said giving this inspiring speech. 'I like this so far' I thought to myself.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin kept going making me feel he threw a good speech to the trash. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin left the stage professor Goodwitch walked to the microphone

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said, with that we left to the ballroom. Once we got there everyone got ready to sleep. I got my black shirt and grey shorts said my goodnight to Ruby and Yang and went to lay down against a wall. I looked in my bag and took out my project and pieces I needed. My grappling hook. My work that had taken months, I had the pieces now I just needed to finish it. I passed most of the night trying to finish it but I fell asleep before I could finish it.

 **The next day**

After I got ready I worked with my hook until I thought it was finished. Sure I would have to test it in the initiation but I really didn't have much problems with that. I walked to the locker room to get my swords. I did so and looked for Ruby and Yang as they were the only ones I knew here.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." I heard Ruby say as she stroked Cresent Rose.

"Well hey girls" I said as I walked towards them.

"Oh hey Jack" They both said in unison.

"Nowww as I was saying" Yang said turning to Ruby. "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby said making me chuckle.

"Well first point is that we might have teams so you need to get to know people and secondly milk really?" I asked as I laughed again making her go red as her cloak.

"Yeah that's true" Yang said. "What about when we form teams?"

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or on Jack's team..." She said nervously.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asked.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby said with a hint of false hurt on her voice.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." We heard a voice say defusing the situation.

"Well I guess it's showtime" I said.

"You bet!" Yang said excited.

"Lets go!" Ruby said pretty excited. We all headed to the cliff as told and stood on a stone platform of some sort. One person per platform. I saw many new faces and some old and Pyrrha Nikos which surprised me as she was kind of sensation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Headmaster Ozpin spoke up.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Professor Goodwitch said.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said earning a groan from Ruby. This made me chuckle, I was ok with anyone as long as it wasn't Weiss. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." 'Okay so if I hear Weiss I run in the other direction. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

After that time slowed down I didn't care about anything else I just waited to be sent flying. As soon as I felt myself launch from the ground I looked forward and saw myself drifting through the wind. My plan was simple: Run and kill any grimms I found in the way. As I saw I lost altitude I positioned myself to land on a branch and jump forwards giving me some extra meters it was all okay until one broke making me fall face first against the ground.

"Oh for fuck sake" I mumbled. 'Well off to find Ruby or Yang I guess.' I thought to myself. I started walking through the forest trying not to alert anything. I started thinking about my next 4 years here. I was pretty excited because after that I would be a huntsman. I did it to hold the Ryder's Huntsman name and for my brother. I heard a growl nearby making me get my swords out and look around. Behind me a beowolf jumped out of the bushes I turned around but before I could do something I saw a machete fly past me and just destroy the beowolfs skull. I turned to look at my savior. He was a little bulky and probably around 1.86 meters he had green eyes and green hair, gray shirt, black pants and a green jacket.

"Wow thanks man" I said moving my hand forward.

"No problem" he said as he shaked my hand. "Names Dominic Maddox, but you can call me Dom."

"Jack Ryder but you can call me Jack" I said. "I guess we are partners now."

"It seems like it" he said. "We better get going" I nodded and followed closely. He had two weapons a large battle-axe and the machete. We talked while we kept going we headed north as that was probably where the relics were. It was all fine until we spotted a rather large hole on the ground.

"Any idea what made this hole?" I asked Dominic as I got closer to inspect it. Whatever it was it was big and for the looks of it wasn't that deep. "Whatever made it might be is better to be left alone" Dominic said trying to scout ahead. "We are close I can see people from here."

"Okay let's go!" As I turned around I accidentally pushed a rock inside the hole. Once it made contact with the ground I heard a growl echo from inside it. "Oh shit..." I said looking at him, he seemed as scared as I was. "Shit run!" I said as I rushed to the temple with Dominic following closely behind. We ran until we got to the temple I saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss and a group of people I hadn't seen before. Once we reached our destination I looked at the artifacts confused as they were chess pieces. Nevertheless I took the white bishop.

"You guys seemed to have seen a ghost" Yang said. Then the earth started shaking and a King Taijitu rose up from underground next to a death stalker I had just noticed.

"You messed with a King Taijitu!?" Dominic yelled at me.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked. I looked up to the sky and saw a nevermore flying around.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss said.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs" Ruby said.

"Can't argue with that" Dominic said pulling his axe out.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said clearly panicking.

We all started run to where the cliff was. I looked behind us and saw the death stalker and King Taijitu following closely. "You guys keep going, me and Lupo will distract the King Taijitu" a girl in the group spoke up The girl had all terrain boots, a brown undershirt, bronze sleeveless hoodie. She wears leggings along with her shorts. Her hair was brown with some braids on it.

"Are you sure Nea?" Weiss asked worried.

"Just go!" she screamed, she turned around and ran towards the King Taijitu with a guy following close behind. The guy had a black jacket what seemed like military boots, a dark blue shirt. He had short hair and a scar across his jaw. By the looks of it he was a Faunus. Not that I had a problem with that. I stopped dead on my tracks seeing this Dominic stopped.

"We need to help them!" I said to him turning towards them seeing they were already fighting against it.

"I am with you on this one. We can't leave them behind" Dominic said running back. We can towards the King Taijitu. The girl was fighting against the white head and the guy was fighting against the black one.

"Dom go help her I'll help him" I said, he nodded and ran towards her. I saw the guy holding well. He was using 2 Scythes smaller than Ruby's, he lost his footing giving the taijitu an opening. I jumped on top of its head and stabbed both of him eyes. "Lights out" I said as I pulled the trigger blowing a large hole on its head. I jumped of the head and helped him up. "You okay?" I asked him.

"It's not over yet" he said as he pushed me out-of-the-way. The black taijitu's head had pounced again. He slid under the attack and hacked the head clean off.

"Thanks about that" I said as I got up.

"It's okay" he said seriously. 'Few words it seems' I thought to myself. I looked over to where Nea and Dominic where only to see the head chopped in half. They started walking towards us and Nea spoke up. "Well as you might know by now I am Nea and this here is Lupo" she said in a friendly tone.

"Well I am Jack and that big guy over there is Dominic" I said. I looked over where to the deathstalker was and saw it had been already been dealt with.

"Um guys are you seeing what I am seeing?" Dominic asked. We looked upwards only to see Ruby dragging the nevermore with her Scythe up a wall. When she got to the end she cut of the nevermore's head.

"Well that was amazing but I have a small question."

"What would that be?" Lupo asked "How do we get over there?" Dominic asked looking at the 90 degree wall.

 **Later at the team formations**

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin announced, making the room be filled with applause. "Led by... Jaune Arc!" he said finishing. Jaune's expression was priceless. He seemed to have turned a pale as he heard that.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said we all applauded. I thought Ruby might be an excellent leader but judging by Weiss's expression she didn't think the same. 'Serves you right' I thought with a smile.

Lupo, Nea, Dominic and I were called up stage. Once we got there we all stood in a straight line. "Lupo Incultus. Nea Abigail. Dominic Maddox. Jack Ryder. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNDL. Led by Jack Ryder!" At that moment I felt shocked to say the least just being able to let one phrase.

"Wait what!?"

 **And so it ends chapter 2. Wow this was long. Like it? Hate it? Tell me all about it in a review. Until next time, UltimateMetroMan out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again UltimateMetroMan here with a new chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far though I wouldn't know as no one has left a review. Oc's belong to OldHoxton and ravenking64**

 **Chapter 3: The roll of luck: part 1**

 **"I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion."**

 **Alexander the Great**

We got off stage and walked to where team RWBY and JNPR where. I was shocked, I couldn't believe it. Why me of all people, that Lupo guy seemed more qualified than me. I decided that tomorrow I would ask Ozpin the reason, there was no way I was a leader.

"Congratulations Jack" Ruby said with a smile on her face. I really don't know why but just her happy personality makes me feel better.

"Yeah Jack" said Jaune patting me on the back.

"Well congratulations to you two. I am sure you will make excellent team captains." I said trying to make them feel better. I saw in Jaune the same doubt I had, Ruby on the other side seemed to not be able to contain her happiness. I looked around and saw Dominic talking with Yang, Ren with Lupo and surprisingly Nea with Weiss. 'Are they friends?' I thought to myself looking at them.

"I am sure team RWBY will be the best first year team!" Ruby said confidently.

"I believe not" I said countering her.

"Why?" Ruby asked confused by what I said.

"Because you will have to beat our teams" I said with a smirk on my face. "Right Jaune" I turned to him only to see him not paying attention. "Right Jaune?" I asked a little louder which seemed to work.

"Oh yes yes" Jaune said probably not knowing what I was talking about.

"Well see about that!" Ruby said in a joking tone not to be taken seriously. We all talked for a while, learned more of each other well everyone except Lupo. Weird he seems to be hiding something. Whatever it is must be damn interesting if he is holding out on some info. We all decided it was about time to go to our respectful rooms, funny it was for me to find out we were like 4 dorms apart from team RWBY and team JNPR was at the other side of the hall. We bid farewell and went to our designated rooms. When we went in we found it was rather empty.

"Well we will have to fill this place with more things" Nea said looking around.

"It is rather empty" Lupo added.

"Well we can do that later I am too tired" Dominic said going to the bathroom and he was right. This day was damn tiresome we could do all that was needed tomorrow. A lot had happened today and considering classes started tomorrow we might rest or otherwise I would sleep thorough most of the classes.

 **The next day**

I woke pretty early for some reason. I checked the clock to find it was about 6 am. I looked around the room only to see Lupo who was already ready reading a book. I forced myself out of bed and looked at him.

"Good morning" I whispered at him.

"Good morning" he replied. I got my things and tip toed to the bathroom to get ready. After I did I walked out to see Dominic and Nea waiting for their turn. I walked out and said hello, they responded with the same thing. Nea went first and then after she was done Dominic went. We all talked for a while until we thought it was a good idea to decorate.

"Well what should we do guys?" Nea asked only to see us give a look of 'I don't know'. She just rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath "Men...". "Well I guess you guys will do the heavy lifting since you have no idea on what to do.

"Well I can do that" Dominic said.

"I agree with that" Lupo said.

"Eh least we can do" I said. I heard a knock on the door. I walked towards it and opened it to find a bag with my stuff from Signal. I took them inside and so a 2 and a half hour decoration montage started.

 **2 and a half hour of montage later**

We finally finished moving the last bed into place. We admired at what we had done, well what Nea visioned and what we moved to do. The good thing was that we packed lightly not taking many things, this meant that we had space for everything.

"Well we finally finished" Dominic said sitting down on his bed.

"Well now that is out-of-the-way we should get to know each other better" I said as I sat down on my bed.

"So how will we do this?" Nea asked.

"Well I think you could just say whatever you want about yourself and we will all hear" I said.

"Well I think I'll start" Dominic said "well I was born on a farm, my whole family has worked there for generations. So you might guess my parents didn't take it very well when I told them I wanted to be a huntsman. I guess luck was in my favor as I am here now" he said as he finished his story.

"Well I live in the outskirts of vale" Nea spoke up. "My father has dedicated his life to studying grimm. Once I was old enough he started teaching me all that he knew, it is really interesting if you want to know about the enemy" she said proudly.

"Well I also live on the outskirts of vale" I started saying. "My father is a huntsman, and so was his father and so was his. As long as I remember he told me and my brother that we should continue the Ryder legacy. My mother on the other side works at a small flower shop she set up" I finished. "What about you Lupo?" I asked, I instantly regretted asking that just by the face of I am not talking he gave me.

"You know my name, what else do you need?" He said coldly.

"Well look if you don't want to talk we can't force you" I said. "Well now next order of business... classes, yay!" I said sarcastically. "Well we have classes with professor Obbleck at 9-" before I could finish talking we heard something outside the room. We all took a peek outside to see team RWBY and JNPR running to classes. I looked at my scroll to see it was almost 9. "Oh shit run for it or we will be late!" and with that we all left running.

 **Lunch time**

"I swear professor Obbleck is like a hamster on caffeine" I said to no one in particular as we sat down on the same table as team RWBY and JNPR. "So how were classes?" I asked to them.

"Well wait till you have classes with professor Port" Yang said annoyed. "He keeps going on and on about his adventures."

"Try to keep up with Obbleck, cause it is damn hard" I said taking a bite out of my food. Lunch went without much events surrounding it. A lot of talking of the first day and Pyrrha trying to get Jaune's attention which was funny and sad at the same time. He seemed to have no idea of what was in front of him.

"So we have classes with professor Goodwitch now" Ruby said looking at her scroll.

"So do we" Jaune said looking at his scroll. I took a look at mine and sure it was there we had classes with professor Goodwitch now.

"We do too so we might aswell go all together. I feel like I need to blow off some steam" I said rubbing my neck.

 **At combat class**

We walked in and took seat on the arena style seats. "Hey Jack, you and Ruby hmmmm" Dominic said jokingly as I sat next to her.

"Not really Dom and shut up" I whispered back. Before he could answer professor Goodwitch walked onto the center of the arena and spoke up.

"Hello students" she started. "As you may know I am professor Goodwitch and this is the arena. Here you will practice the arena style combat, rules are simple. You will fight until your aura or your opponents aura hits red on the bar which mean he is out of combat. You will not keep fighting when the bar is red. Anyone not complying will be suspended from participating for a week. Any questions?" "No? Well let's start."

Combat class was by far the most interesting of all. So far we had won 2 matches Nea beating Sky from team CRDL and Lupo destroyed Jaune. I wondered how he was even here because he couldn't even land a hit. Dominic and I hadn't fought yet and we would probably would soon.

"Next fight will be Yang Xiao Long from team RWBY versus Dominic Maddox from team JNDL. Please change and take your positions in the arena" professor Goodwitch said. They both stood up and walked into the locker room and got ready. They took their position on opposite sides.

"50 liens on Dominic winning" I whispered at Ruby.

"No way he will beat Yang" Ruby whispered. "So you're on! Right Blake."

"I don't like betting but I believe Yang will win" Blake said.

"Come on Nea help me on this" I whispered at her.

"Even though I don't approve on betting" Nea said "Dominic has the upper hand here." The stakes were relatively high. 50 liens not that much but still here we will see which team is better individually which I trusted was mine.

"Are you both ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Ready to go" said Dominic getting into a battle stand.

"Lets do this" Yang said.

"Begin" said professor Goodwitch. As soon as she said that the both ran at each other. Dominic swung his axe at her, she rolled out-of-the-way and punched him hard on the back making him fly forward. Not wasting a second Yang started shooting from her gauntlets. Dominic seeing this rolled back to his feet and used his axe to block it. While he was blocking them Yang ran and jumped in the air probably trying to land a kick on his face. Instead Dominic blocked the kick with the haft of his axe and send her upwards. Seeing this opportunity he swung his axe hitting her and making her slam against a pillar. The fight continued and it was pretty close, Dominic seemed to be able to take the hits as Yang did. The two seemed to be tanks and no one was giving an inch in it. Well at least until Dominic made one mistake, he was swinging his axe and Yang was dodging it. We didn't know at the time how bad this was but Dom sliced a small lock of hair from her.

"Oh no" said Ruby worried.

"What happened" but before I could finish my sentence I saw Yang with red eyes and a flaming hair delivering an uppercut that could probably rip a head off. Dominic was sent flying and when he landed the aura meter was already red.

"The winner is Yang Xiao Long " said professor Goodwitch. Yang walked out of the arena, Dominic slowly got up and started slowly walking towards the locker room. "Next fight will be Weiss Schnee from team RWBY versus Jack Ryder from team JNDL." As soon as she said that I looked at where she was sitting. She stood up without a word, I really felt like I had a bone to pick with her so I just stood up with one thing in my mind. 'This will be interesting.'

 **And cut. This chapter went through so many rewrites I lost count. I do hope you enjoy, as always feedback is welcomed. UltimateMetroMan out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, UltimateMetroMan here with another chapter. I must say I am extremly happy for all this amazing reviews. I just felt like writing after getting them so I am currently writing another 3 chapters as you read this. As always Ocs belong to ravenking64 and OldHoxton.**

 **"Look around. There are no enemies here. There's just good, old-fashioned rivalry." Bob Wells**

 **Chapter 4: The roll of luck: part 2**

I changed and took my swords from my locker. I really was confident, I felt like I could win without a problem. I got ready and walked out to the arena, I saw was already there so I took my position and retracted my swords to battle mode.

"Are you two ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked, we both nodded and I felt time slow down again. "Begin" as soon as she said that Weiss used her glyphs to launch forward towards me. I rolled out-of-the-way as I saw her get closer. I wasted no time and slashed at her, she blocked it and jumped over me. As I saw this I turned one of my swords to be grabbed back-handed and blocked her attack as soon as she landed. I flipped my sword normally as I blocked her incoming attacks. They were swift yet controllable if concentrated. She attack from up top and I blocked it, seeing the opening I rolled to the side and kicked her legs so she would lose balance. I jumped onto my feet and delivered a well place kick to the jaw sending her backwards.

"Ready to give up" I said mockingly.

"Not by a long shot" she said getting up. Not wanting to let her to be able to counter attack I jumped in the air spinning with my swords.

"Coming right at ya!" I said. She was actually able to block it and deliver some well place shots with her swords. I swung again at her face, she jumped backwards kicking one of my swords out of my hands. I kept the attack, she was fast on her feet and able to dodge my attacks. I swung low at her legs but she jumped over me and attacked me from behind and with one well placed shot I was sent against a pillar. I saw her using her glyphs again to gain speed towards me. I saw that this was getting harder so I used my semblance, something I kept until I really needed it. She did strike with full force but what she hit was the pillar.

"Boo" I said as I used my time to kick her off her feet and stabbed towards her. She rolled out-of-the-way and got up. I saw that without my other swords I was crippled a bit so I started running towards the other one on the ground. It was all fine until I felt cold in my legs. I looked down and saw they were frozen in place. "What the hell!" I pushed my sword deep into the ice and shot a shotgun shell breaking one of my legs free. I was going to do that with my other leg but I felt a powerful hit on my back that broke the ice and sent me flying face first against a pillar. It did hurt like hell but I started slowly getting up onto my feet using my sword to push myself upwards.

"The winner of this match is Weiss Schnee for team RWBY" said professor Goodwitch. I felt hurt but I could still go, then I turned to the screen to see it was really over. My aura level had hit red, and while I got a good chunk of her aura it wasn't enough. 'I underestimated her and got cocky.' I thought to myself.

"goddamnit" I mumbled as I stood up straight. I slowly walked to grab my other sword and walked towards the locker room. I was pissed with myself, how did I mess up like that. I mean, getting my sword sealed my fate. I took both of my swords and threw them inside. I turned around only to find Weiss standing behind me. "You here to rub your victory in my face?" I asked extremely annoyed.

"No I was here to say it was a good match" she said surprising me. Did she just say that!?

"Wait what!?" I asked not believing it one bit.

"Yes it was good fight" she said. "I honestly believed you wouldn't do much."

"Yeah okay then" I said. "I will have my rematch one day!"

"Don't push your luck" she said returning to normal Weiss. "Though in the future I would want to see how you improve."

"This was luck princess" I said as I went to change leaving her standing there. I changed and went up to see class was finishing. I walked over to my team who were talking with team RWBY and team JNPR.

"Oh hey Jack!" Said Yang seeing I was getting closer.

"Nice match!" Said Ruby excited. I honestly wanted to win but I let my pride and confidence get in the way, either way it was good.

"Yeah thanks..." I said rubbing my head. I saw Dominic stretching for some reason so I decided to ask. "Dominic why are you stretching that much?"

"Well I feel like a train hit me..." He said "followed by a bus, followed by a car."

"That bad?" I asked, if he felt like that after a fight with Yang I would last less considering he took many hits like nothing.

"Yeah..." He said grabbing his neck. "Yang can give one hell of a punch."

"Come on it can't be that bad" Yang said laughing.

"The hell it is!" He said feeling insulted "you could have taken my damn head off." We chatted for a while, talking about the day and fights. We decided to leave and headed towards our rooms when Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Jack" she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I talk with you in private?" she asked, I looked over to Dominic who was giving me a look of 'damn son' and Yang giving me a death glare.

"Yeah sure" I said worried that Yang would think wrong of it. We walked to a place where they couldn't hear us and she spoke up.

"I just wanted to ask if you think I can be a good leader." She said surprising, like where did this come from?

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"You see..." she started explaining "I felt like I could do it but Weiss thinks I can't, that I am too young or incapable. What should I do?" I heard the question and I really didn't know what to answer, I mean I didn't have Weiss giving me shit but still I wasn't sure I could do it.

"Well..." I started saying, then I got an idea. "You may think you aren't up for the job but I think you are. You are a great fight, extremely talented. Truth be told leading one may fall taking the team down, in this situation you have two options. You let doubt fill you, making it impossible for the team to get up. Or you can do is stand up and help your team up. What I am trying to say is that falling at some point is normal, the point is knowing you can get up." She thought about it for a sec and then spoke up.

"Thanks Jack!" She said giving me a tight hug.

"OW OW OW" I said feeling my back being pressure. "I am still sore from that fight." She hugged lighter but let got after a while.

"Sorry I didn't know" she said blushing and rubbing her neck.

"It's okay don't sweat it" I said smiling. "We better get going or Yang will come looking for you."

"She wouldn't that" she said feeling probably insulted.

"She wouldn't?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She thought about it for a second and then spoke up again.

"Yeah well I think she would" she said embarrassed.

"Well let's get going!" I said, as we walked towards the rooms I couldn't stop thinking about the hug and how cute Ruby was. Wait! Did I think about her like cute!? I felt conflicted but nevertheless I thought it would pass after a good nights rest.

 **And there it is. Chapter finished, I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason. Also huge shoutout to all you reviewers and those who follow and favorite this story. You rock! Also, sorry if the chapter was too short but I couldn't think for more this chapter. UltimateMetroMan loggging off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, UltimateMetroMan here with another chapter. This time around I really don't have much to say, I just hope you are enjoying the story this far. Ocs belong to OldHoxton and ravenking64.**

 **"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen."**

 **Winston Churchill**

 **Chapter 5: Standing up for someone part 1**

It had been about 3 weeks since classes started and we started getting the hang of it. Sure they are classes and they will become boring but I actually didn't mind since we were at Beacon. We were at lunch as we had just finished classes with professor Port, and by classes I mean him rambling on and on about his adventures. Food in the cafeteria was nothing to write home about but at least it tasted better than the one at Signal.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night!" Nora started saying as we all kept eating.

"It was day" Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai" she kept saying, I took my glass of juice and started drinking from it.

"They were Beowolves" he corrected again. They are good friends and that was hard to believe, Nora was hyper-active, probably more than Ruby. And well Ren was more... Serious and spoke less. Opposite poles yet best of friends.

"Dozens of them!" she said louder, at this point most of us were hearing out of politeness.

"Two of 'em" Ren corrected again.

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said finishing her story as Ren sighted.

"She's been having this recurring dream for almost a month now." I finished my food so I just started talking with Dominic when I saw Jaune was a little... Down to put it lightly.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worried, I had noticed as most people already had that Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune. We all knew except Jaune for some reason.

"Uh?" He said as he used his fork to move his food around. "Oh yeah, why?"

"It's just that you seem a little…" Ruby said trying to find the word that fit the situation.

"Depressed" I said joining the conversation.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Look." He said smiling not fooling anybody.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said making me think. Yeah Cardin had been picking on him, for some reason he chose poor o'l Jaune as his target. But if you asked me Cardin was acting all tough yet no real ability into it, I mean he was strong sure but he was missing something.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just like to mess around, you know. Practical jokes" Jaune said making me facepalm.

"Nothing he does qualifies as a 'practical joke'" I said enfazising the last part.

"He's a bully" Ruby said going straight to the facts.

"In that we can agree" said Lupo speaking up.

"Oh please." He said trying to play it off. "Name one time he's "bullied" me."

"I can think of a few" I said taking the last sip of my drink. "Weren't you thrown inside a locker by him? Which then took flight landing outside the school."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask" Pyrrha said trying to comfort him, she really tried hard to get him to notice yet Jaune ,being as dense as he was, didn't see the hints she had thrown this last three weeks.

"Ooo! We'll break his legs!" Nora said taking the 'help a friend' to another level.

"Woah, woah" I said trying to process what she said.

"I believe we would get him in more trouble rather than helping him" Lupo said bumping in as the voice of reason.

"Guys, really, it's fine" Jaune said trying to make everyone less worried. "Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." I turned to look to where Cardin and his team were sitting only to see something that made my blood boil. He was pulling on a poor faunus girl's ears. I stood up closely followed by Lupo, seeing this Dominic and Nea followed close behind. As soon as we got close he stopped and looked at us.

"What the hell do you want Ryder?" He asked trying to intimidate me.

"You should leave her alone" I said looking him straight in the eyes. A silence filled the cafeteria as everyone saw what was happening.

"And if we don't want to" he said as his team stood next to him.

"You are a racist fool, just leave-" but before Lupo could finish talking Cardin spit at his face making everyone gasp. This wasn't going to end well, and I really didn't care. I knew after what happened my team would want to teach them a lesson.

"What will you-" but before Cardin could finish Lupo grabbed his arm and put him on a lock slamming him against the table. His team was about to interfere but we took a step blocked the way. His arm was turning into ways no arm should until a small snap happened dismounting his shoulder. "Aghhh you filthy animal!" At that moment Dominic seemed to have had enough with Cardin and picked him up by the shirt.

"Listen here!" He said as he looked him straight in the eyes. "You insult my friend again and I will smash you against the floor till you can't get up!" He let go of him, Cardin seemed to be in a pure state of rage.

"You will pay this!" He yelled as they backed away. And so that ended and everyone went back to eating their meals. We turned to the faunus girl on the ground, Lupo kneeled down to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Lupo asked concerned.

"I think so" she said softly. Poor girl must have it rough with all the racism against faunus. I can't believe that in a world where creatures out like the grimm exist we waste time in things like this, racism of all things.

"Hey if they ever mess with you again be sure to look for us" Nea said.

"We will help you out" I said letting out a friendly smile.

"Thank you all" she said as she stood up and walked away. We had just done a good deed today and I felt great actually.

 **Hours later**

It was nighttime and we were all sitting in our beds talking about today. So far the team had worked well with a few exceptions of small arguments. We talked about everything, weapons, stories and even politics. I was surprised to discover Lupo was actually into politics, like he really liked talking about it. After a while I decided to go out and maybe take a walk.

"Hey guys" I said. "I'm going out for a walk. Want to come?"

"Nah I'm okay here" Dominic said stretching.

"No thank" Nea said. "Maybe another day."

"I will stay here" Lupo said. Seeing no one was going to come I decided to go out. I walked outside of the room and started walking. As I looked at the end of the hall way I saw Ruby. I wondered what she was doing out so late so I decided to go ask her. I followed her until she came to a stairwell. She walked up the stair with me following behind. We came to the roof of the dorms and she sat down at the ledge.

"Ruby?" I asked getting closer. "What are you doing up here?" She turned to see me and smile.

"Oh hey Jack!" She said smiling. "I just came here to watch the stars."

"Couldn't have you done that from your window?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I also wanted to go out" she said. "Want to sit down?"

"Yeah sure" I said as I walked to the ledge and sat down.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about what?" I asked confused.

"Why are you out here?" She asked.

"I was going out for a walk, but I saw you walking at this hours so I decided to follow. Sorry if it's creepy." I said putting my arms around the back of my head.

"No don't worry" she said smiling. "I like your company." That took me by surprise but nevertheless I smiled.

"Yeah I like your company too" I said. "So how are things between you and Weiss?"

"They are much better. I took your advice and started trying to make things work in the team. All is better now" she said happily.

"Good to hear" I said.

"Things are still tense between you and Weiss" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Not at the degree it was, but still nothing close to a friendship." I explained as I laid down on the roof.

"She can be hard, but she is a nice person" she said.

"I bet she is" I said smiling. "Still I think time is needed. After all time fixes everything." I turned to look at her as she laid down on the roof too.

"They are amazing aren't they" she said looking at the stars.

"Yeah they are" I said looking at them too. "You know I didn't know you liked this so much."

"Yeah... My mom always took me out to the forest to see them with her" she said.

"Your mother sounds like a nice person" I said.

"She sure was" she said letting out a small sight. Then I understood, her mother had passed away.

"I'm so sorry Ruby!" I said apologizing "I didn't want to bring up any memories."

"Don't worry" she said. "It wasn't your intention. What about your family? How are they?"

"Well my father is a huntsman" I said.

"Really!?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yeah. He is part of the reason I want to be one" I said letting out a small smile.

"What's the other reason?" She asked looking at me.

"Well that would be my brother. When I was 9 I always heard stories about what he was doing at Signal and how amazing it all was" I said remembering him. "Sadly he passed away after grimm attacked him. I want to be the best I can in his memory and for my family!"

"Sorry to hear about your brother" she said. "What about your mother? How is she?"

"Well.. She is the sweetest person you will ever meet. She has her small flower shop on the outskirts of Vale. She's also an amazing cook." I said smiling. We talked more about our families and I learned much about her. The more I talked with her the more I found her company to be amazing. After a while we just stared at the stars until it was really late.

"Hey Ruby we should get going. It's pretty late now." I said, strangely no answer. I turned to look at her and saw her sleeping. I stood up and looked at her, she was really cute! I decided I couldn't leave her there so I picked her up and walked towards their room. I really didn't know what I was expecting when I knocked on the door, maybe Weiss or Blake would answer the door but instead was Yang.

"What did you do to her!?" She yelled making me fall backwards. Ruby landed on my stomach taking the wind out of my sails. I saw her slowly waking up, she looked at me and then looked at Yang.

"Yang?" She asked confused.

"Ruby... Air...Please..." I said. She looked at me and saw where she was and quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" She said blushing. Before I could say something Yang grabbed me by my shirt and picked me up.

"What did you do to her!?" She asked pulling me closer.

"Yang wait!" Ruby said trying to pull her off of me. "We were just watching the stars!"

"What?" She asked.

"What she said!" I said trying to free myself from her death grip.

"He didn't do anything?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused.

"Let me go woman!" I yelled. "I am no pervert! She just fell asleep and I brought her back to your room!"

"Is that true Ruby?" She asked.

"Yes!" She said. "Let him go!" Yang thought for a second and dropped me. I dropped on my knees and slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry Jack" Yang said as she gave me a hug. "If you do something to her I will make you wish you were never born" she whispered in my ear making me go pale.

"Well..." I said probably pale as a ghost. "I have to go now" I said as I walked backwards.

"Bye Jack!" Ruby said smiling and waving. "Sorry about what just happened!"

"Yeah it's okay" I said as I rubbed my neck. I walked to my room and opened the door only to find all of my team staring at me. "What?"

"Did you have fun with Ruby!" Dominic asked as they all let out a laugh. At that moment I knew I would not hear the end of this.

 **And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry for how late it was but I was procrastinating. I hope you guys understand. Feedback as always is welcomed, UltimateMetroMan out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys. First of all I am not dead, so worry not. I have just been away for a long time. I hope you guys like this next chapter because truth be told it's been a nightmare trying to write-through volume one. Oc's belong to OldHoxton and ravenking64.**

 **Chapter 6: The wildcard**

? POV undisclosed location.

I have been following this people for a while now and they seem to be looking for someone. Two women and a man, armed but nothing I couldn't handle. Nothing that actually related them to Atlas, but one could never be too sure in this things.

"We wish to contract your services" said the oldest of the group. This woman seemed to be the leader. And she seemed good, no one had actually spotted me before. I was an assassin and a good one at that, followed instructions on my target and eliminated him. Never had I been spotted before so I knew whoever this woman was, she meant business. I jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them having my hand on my holster at all times.

"As long as you have the money I am at your service" I said.

"That is what they tell me" she said signaling the man, he put a suitcase on the ground and opened it. I saw it was full of liens, of the highest liens denomination around.

"Seems you really want someone dead" I said looking at the suitcase. "This is well beyond what I ask." She took a step forward and spoke up.

"That is because I am contracting you for a mission" she said. "I've heard praises of your skills... Ghost of Atlas or do you prefer your nickname from your bloodhound times soldier 56" I froze in the spot. I had no idea how she knew about my past, much less about the bloodhound unit. That knowledge was kept for few high-ranking military officials. Most of them KIA or MIA thanks to me.

"I buried that name with my brothers and sisters when Atlas turned their back on us" I said coldly.

"You might have, but still they look for you don't they?" she asked. "That armor, the ones the bloodhound used is infamous to those few who knew who you people were."

"What do you want miss" I said getting tired of this. "If you don't get to the point I might just leave."

"You want to avenge your brothers and sisters right?" she said. "You want to have Atlas at your will. You want Ironwood suffering right?" She seemed to know a lot, maybe too much. Did she really think this talk would convince me? I had learned years ago that those who are good with words are those who are the most dangerous. For now I decided to follow her game, just to see what would come out of this.

"I do, but if you want me to eliminate Ironwood I must inform you it's impossible to get to him" I said.

"Without the right approach yes... Impossible" she said. "But if you work for me I will pay you in the end more than this and you will also get the payback you want ." I felt like laughing but I decided it would be counterproductive. I mean really, he is out of reach.

"You will succeed where everyone else has failed?" I asked incredulous . "Atlas is untouchable, and that's not going to change" she smiled for a second and continue talking.

"Hard... Yes, but it's not impossible" I really was doubting the sanity of this woman. We were talking about Atlas here! They have the largest and most advance army around. "If you accept I assure you there will be money beyond your imagination in the end." At this point of just joining for the hell of it. If things went south I could always bail out with the money. Wait... What am I thinking!? Ten years in the bloodhounds should have taught me that no matter how big the target you push the right buttons and they will crumble. I am the best at what I do! And if this actually works when this is all said and done I will have my hands on Ironwood. And trust me when I say... HE WILL BEG FOR ME TO KILL HIM.

"Miss I think I will take your offer" I said.

"I am glad to hear" she said, but before she could finish I bumped in.

"I do have some needs though" I said relaxing more,

"What will you want?" She asked.

"Full freedom to kill those who I deemed necessary. I also will need my own secluded room. I like to keep my face as private as I can" I said as I knocked at my helmet. "Give me liberty of movement and I will be at your command."

"Given the strength and the versatility you offer I must say I accept your terms" she said as she made a signal to the man next to her. He closed the suitcase and gave it to me. "I am sure your set of skills will be invaluable to our cause."

"I am glad we could get to an agreement" I said walking closer always ready for a backstab. "Where now?" I asked her.

"Now you will follow us and we will debrief you on your first assignment" she said. I don't know what I have gotten myself into, or where this will take me but if I get to Ironwood I don't care. And if I have to kill some innocents in my way, then so be it. Just be sure that at the end of all of this my brothers and sisters will be able to rest in peace.

 **And cut. WOOOOOOOOOOO Finally I finished a chapter.I know this chapter is extremely short and I am sorry about that. I also know this is probably not what you expected but I am really having problems with the next chapter. So I wrote this, introducing this new character who will be explored more further down the line. UltimateMetroMan out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys UltimateMetroMan here with a new chapter. Truth be told this chapter was a pain to write, I just couldn't get it properly going so what you are about to see is like try number 15 no kidding. Ocs belong to OldHoxton and ravenking64 and with nothing else to say on with the show.**

 **"Treat all fairly or they will seek revenge."**

— **Christopher Paolini**

 **Chapter 7: Standing up for someone part 2**

 **1 week later**

Call me crazy but I feel like Jaune is being blackmailed. I mean there is something really fishy going on, he is hanging out with Cardin's team for crying out loud. I am going to get to the bottom of this for sure.

"Earth to Jack" I heard Yang say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" I asked completely not paying attention.

"You've been spacing out a lot recently" she said. "What's wrong?" Before I could answer Dominic spoke up.

"Probably thinking about your sister" he said laughing I just rolled my eyes. I looked at Ruby who was red like a tomato and I have to admit she did look cute. Wait she is only a friend. A good one true but I highly doubt anything would come out of it.

"Oh screw off Dominic" I said. "I was only thinking about Jaune and his sudden friendship with Cardin. Besides Ruby is only a friend."

"That's not what blondie thinks" he said. I turned to look at Yang only to find her glaring at me. A glare so scary a nevermore would probably just die of the sheer anger in her eyes.

"It's true we are only friends" Ruby said. Yang seemed to calm down a bit but nevertheless kept giving me those protective sister eyes.

"So are you guys ready for our trip to Forever Falls?" I asked to ease the tension.

"I am ready for anything that means no more stories from Port" Nea said.

"I second that!" Dominic said.

"I believe everyone here backs that up" Lupo said. I kept eating and saw everyone eating, talking and laughing except one person: Pyrrha. She by far seemed to be the most affected by Jaune's change for obvious reasons. I mean the girl completely fell for him.

"Hey Pyrrha you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay" she said trying to sound as convincing as possible. That clearly failed horribly. 'I can't believe Jaune would start being good o'l buddies with Cardin' I thought. 'There must be something I can do.'

 **1 hour later**

We all boarded the ship and lifted off. The fly was being mostly uneventful. Lupo was talking with Ren and Nora. Ruby, Weiss and Nea were talking about who knows what, Blake was quietly reading a book and last but not least Yang and Dominic were trying to top off each others crazy nightclub stories. That left me and Pyrrha doing nothing, I stared at her. She obviously seemed conflicted, like if she wanted to get something off her chest.

"Pyrrha you seem conflicted" I said. This seemed to get her off her train of thought, she seemed to be hesitant at first but spoke up.

"Could we talk somewhere more privately?" She asked.

"I do not see a problem with that" I said. We stood up and walked away from the group to a much more quiet part of the ship. "So what's up?"

"Can I trust you will say nothing about what I am about to tell you?" Pyrrha asked. I was rather confused at this question, I mean what was she going to say. Did she kills someone? Nah highly improbable, still I was curious.

"Yeah why?" I asked. She paused for a second seemingly trying to gather up the courage to say something.

"I know the reason why Jaune is acting like that" she said.

"What would that be?" I asked intrigued.

"Cardin probably heard when Jaune told me he had forged his entry permits to the school" she said, this obviously lifted some weight off her shoulders but still I was shocked.

"He did what!?" I asked surprised.

"Please keep this a secret" she begged.

"Oh don't worry about it" I said. "I will have a talk with Jaune after we beat the living shit out of Cardin." She seemed rather surprised by what I just said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"After we land we will pay a little visit to our pal Cardin and beat some sense into him" I said.

"That is against the rules" Pyrrha said.

"So is the forgery of documents" I replied, she tried to respond but decided otherwise.

"So we just make him stop?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pretty much" I said. "Then you can go back to flirting with Jaune and all that stuff."

"It's not like that" she said turning red.

"It is like that" I said laughing.

 **After landing**

After we landed we separated from the group. I had my swords and my grappling hook which I had decided to bring and Pyrrha had her signature spear and shield. We walked through the forest until we found Cardin with his team talking with Jaune.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin said.

"Well you see rapier wasps love sap so we decided we would pur some on that red-headed, know-it-all bitch and that black-haired goodie two shoes of Ryder" he said.

"Good plan Cardin!" I yelled as we both jumped out of hiding.

"Shit" he said. "What do you want Ryder?"

"Easy leave Jaune alone" I said pulling my two swords out of their holsters. "You do that or we smack the bitch out of you. So what will you take?"

"Get them!" He ordered, as I saw Cardin's team I prepared for them Pyrrha did the same.

"So how will we go about this?" I asked her, she just went on the offensive throwing her shield hitting sky square in the jaw, it bounced off hitting sky in the face. I didn't waste time and clashed swords with Dove.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest**

"Where are they!?" Dominic asked annoyed. "They left without clue!" Team JNPR and team JNDL looked through the forest for their teammates.

"Why would they leave without saying?" Nea asked.

"I wonder the same thing" Lupo added.

"Maybe they are in love and wanted to be alone!" Nora added.

"I highly doubt that's the case" Ren said.

"Yeah Pyrrha has a serious crush on Jaune" Nea said.

"And our retarded leader denies having a crush on Ruby" Dominic added, they had been looking for them for around 10 minutes and no signs of them yet. "Come on! Where are they!?" Almost on queue two shotgun shots could be heard.

"I believe that's them" Ren said.

"Yeah, we better hurry. Professor Goodwitch no doubt will look into the explosion" Nea said reading her crossbow.

"We might need a diversion to slow her down" Lupo suggested. "I believe Nora and Dominic would make the perfect distraction."

"Why us?" Dominic asked.

"Just distract her!" Ren ordered.

"Okay!" Dominic said in defeat. "Sheeesh, never thought you could yell like that."

 **Back in the fight**

 **Jack's POV**

"You prick!" Dove yelled as he swing his sword giving me barely enough time to dodge his attack. I looked at Pyrrha and she seemed to be handling them without a problem, meanwhile I was having problems with one guy... 'I am good, but not nearly as good as a think I am' I thought sadly as I disarmed Dove and kicked him to the ground. 'Come on Jack, it's only one fight. You are the best swordsmen in the academy, you know that. You are destined for great things. I will be a great hero!'

"Give up Cardin" I heard Pyrrha said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked behind me only to find sky hanging from a tree upside down and Russel stuck in another tree. 'Mental note, don't piss Pyrrha off.'

"I have one more trick" Cardin said laughing. "Jaune get them!" Jaune reappeared from the bushes and stood in front of Cardin, obviously trying to protect him.

"Jaune you don't have to do this!" Pyrrha said. "Just let us get him!"

"No!" Jaune yelled. "I can't, if I don't do this my secret will be out!"

"Jaune listen!" I yelled at him. "Tell me, is this the right thing?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked confused.

"You want to be a huntsman right?" I asked. "Then play the role and do the right thing. Even if everyone knows what you did!" He seemed, hesitant for a second, but he moved out-of-the-way.

"It's over Cardin!" I yelled as Pyrrha and I got closer. He seemed to be fuming with rage, like if he was about to blow.

"I will never give up against you two! You fuckers will pay!" Cardin yelled. Then out of nowhere an arrow flys by landing between Cardin's feet, seconds later it exploded. I looked where the arrow came from only to see Lupo, Nea and Ren walk out of the bushes.

"Seems you three were having fun without us" Nea said.

"Hey guys" I said. "Thanks for that Nea."

"You're welcome" Nea said.

"You should have asked for our help" Ren said.

"We could handle this on our own" Pyrrha said.

"We are teammates, but more than that friends" Nea said. "You can trust in all of us." I looked at them, they seemed genuinely worried about us. I looked at them three, it was true. Everyone in team JNDL, JNPR and RWBY (wherever they were right now at) were friends.

"I guess you are right" I said.

"That still leaves one problem" Pyrrha said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"We haven't fixed Jaune's problem with Cardin" she said.

"If you leave me alone with them for 5 minutes I'll take care of it" Lupo said.

"You sure?" We asked.

"Trust me" he said.

 **End of the trip**

"Where were you guys!?" Ruby asked clinging onto my arm pulling me.

"We had some things to work out" I said.

"Sounds like you were all involved in a fight" Blake said.

"You could say we were" I said. Before anyone else could say a thing we saw team CRDL walk by, they were pale like snow. Like if they had just seen a ghost. 'Damn Lupo, the hell you did with them?' I thought.

"What's up with them?" Yang asked.

"Beats me" Dominic said. We all got on the airship, when I was checking were everyone was I saw Pyrrha and Jaune sitting away from us, Jaune resting his head on Pyrrhas lap as she smiled at him. 'Well those two seem okay alone.'

"Is something the matter Jack?" Lupo asked.

"Nothing" I responded. Nea, Blake and Weiss seemed to be getting along just alright Ren and Nora were chatting and that left Yang, Dominic, Ruby and I.

"So guys what happened?" Yang asked.

"Pyrrha and I kinda got into a fight with team CRDL" I said.

"And we had to rescue them" Dominic said.

"We had it under control" I said.

"Yeah until Goodwitch would show up." Dominic said. "Nora and I had to distract her."

"How did you distract them?" Ruby asked.

"It involved grenades" Dominic said.

"Wait everyone got out intact right?" Yang asked.

"Yeah" Dominic said. "Though part of the forest has seen better days." The conversation continued, all of us just joking around and laughing until we heard and announcement.

"We might experience some turbulence" we heard a voice say from the com room.

"What does he mean by-" but before Yang could finish her sentence the ship shook violently. I fell backwards hitting my head on the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelled grabbing my head, little did I know certain scythe wielder was falling, landing on my stomach effectively leaving me without air.

"I'm so sorry" Ruby said embarrassed as she got off me. She stood up but I was still on the ground.

"Shit Jack you okay!?" Dominic asked.

"Yes..." I said painfully. "But I think I will stay like this for the rest of the ride." 'What have I done to deserve this two weeks in a row' I thought as I looked at the ceiling.

 **And cut. Another chapter ready, truth be told it's extremely hard for me writing volume one as I previously stated. I hope you do enjoy this new chapter, feedback is always welcomed. UltimateMetroMan out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello UltimateMetroMan here with a new chapter. This chapter was written in collaboration with Phoenix Helix, be sure to check his stories out! With not much to say on with the show. This chapter I own nothing, the OC is property of Phoenix Helix.**

 **"John is a man of focus, commitment, sheer will... something you know very little about. I once saw him kill three men in a bar... with a pencil. With a fuckin'... pencil. Then suddenly one day he asked to leave. It's over a woman, of course. So I made a deal with him. I gave him an impossible task. A job no one could have pulled off. The bodies he buried that day laid a foundation of what we are now. And then my son, a few days after his wife died, you steal his car and kill his fuckin' dog."**

 **Viggo Tarasov**

 **Chapter 8: Enter Spinel**

 **3rd Person POV**

With the recent resurface of 'the ghost of Atlas' the higher-ups have decided to turn to a less official mean to deal with him. A scout has been sent to met up with the mercenary Spinel. Coordinates and a two envelopes and a dust vial in hands he travels to where he can meet him. "Contract him no matter what" was the official order.

He enters a shady bar that looks like a hell hole. People fighting everywhere and other drunk out of their reason. Still still seem suitable to keep low. He spots Spinel and walks towards him.

"And here I thought I would have to resort to punching someone else out of boredom..." Spinel said as the scout saw people carrying a man out with his jaw shattered. "So, what would your proposal be, stranger?"

The scout still a little unsure of it all steps closer and speaks up. "It's necessary to go somewhere more...Private, rest assure your time will not be wasted." Spinel just looks around him and gestures to the 'company' in the bar; most of them either too drunk to even speak, too engrossed in their own shady businesses or busy knocking each other out.

"You will find, in a quaint little hamlet such as this, that you are already within a private enough space to divulge what you've come to hiring me for." He lifts his beerstein "That, and I've still to finish my drink."

The scouts still feels like he could be killed at any second but he knows that if he doesn't do his job he will either way be terminated back base. The man hands and envelope to Spinel. Inside rest news of high political and military officers having been assassinated, news of small tribes supposedly slaughtered by grimn and news of that sort. Deep in the envelope is the picture of a squad of militaries all but one with an x over their helmets.

Spinel just casually sits back in his chair, drinking from his Stein as he looks at the picture. "So, either you're looking to save what little you've got left from these fellows, or you've been busy and just want to finish off your little bucket list with little fuss. A or B?"

The scout tries to look as serious as he can and speaks up. "B, this man is one of the most skilled soldiers and assassins there is. But after some time he became more of a problem, so his squad and him were to be terminated. Evidently he still lives, after many candidates were studied the decision was made to hire you as you our reports said you were highly skilled. And don't worry money isn't a problem."

Spinel just gives him a brief glance. 'In other words, this fellow has given the people who this scout represents a hard time. Leaves me to wonder just how many of their own people were dropped before coming to me.' he thinks to himself.

"Firstly, keep in mind that I sit on my posterior, I would rather you not resort to kissing it." Spinel began before taking a huge swig from the Stein before slipping the photo back in the envelope "Secondly, should I accept this; I'll be dealing with him my way. No having some prepped rich dentist giving me suicidal instructions; how, when, why, is my business. Thirdly..." To which he sits forward "What are you offering for my services?" At which point Spinel unholsters his three barreled shotgun, points it idly over his left shoulder and fires right in the face of a thief, trying to pickpocket the mercenaries' coat. The scout jumps back but quickly recovers and puts his stoic face again.

"As long as you bring us a proof of his demise you may handle it as you see fit. And for your reward... Money is the main force in this world and you will be given more than you could ever imagine. And if needs be we shall provide you dust." He grabs a small vial. "Few get this quality if dust. A suitcase full of it shall be given as an extra if you keep this quiet. Consider it an incentive to not make this public."

Spinel takes and examines the vial with a cynical eye. "You mean Dust taken from extremely dangerous Grimm lair's, is that what you're telling me?" He notices the stranger blinking as he slips the shotgun back in its holster. "Money might drive most, but if you've come to me; knowing the line of work I do, then you ought to know that I'm already one rich son of a bitch. I AM more interested however in where these mines ought to be. After all it takes even me a while to hunt down a good place for replenishing and indulging my hobby."

"Then a bigger quantity of dust shall be given. As for the location or this mines... That information is quiet sensitive and only those who sent me know where they are. I'm sure if they are satisfied with the end result after you dealt with your target maybe a better agreement can be reached. So what's your decision?" The scout finishes as he hopes for an affirmative answer.

Without even blinking Spinel replies "I will accept the quantity as a down payment if you will. If I am to be implemented for my services on this job, I only have two conditions. Firstly, I'm in charge, when it comes to the target, should your employers be adamant of handing me 'reinforcements' which at the end of the day we both know are just there to report back. All you have to do is pay the poor fellas, tell them they're doing a good job and occasionally offer a few free rounds when we're having a good day. Second condition is my monetary fee; you can keep it. All I want for my services is the reserved right to hunt any of the Grimms; the more dangerous, the better and the rewards following, mine alone. How, when and why are my business."

"Very well. Well Mr. Spinel welcome aboard. You may start whenever you see fit. The dust will be sent to you as well as additional information you might need. We hope this business relationship will be successful." The man turns to the door and starts walking out. "Just remember this talk should never be discussed with anyone. We have eyes and ears everywhere so we know you will do the right thing." The scout says as he was instructed to. Mercenaries are normally quiet but a warning was needed as Atlas higher-ups where the ones calling the shots here. If this came to public light it would turn into chaos.

Spinel rolls his eyes in mock amusement before leaning back in his seat and lifts his stein to find it empty. Clicking his tongue, he motions to the barman for another, who in turn obliges.

'Come now, if your intelligence is as deep-rooted as you claim; you would surely know by now that the only reason I would dishonor a deal, is if you were to slip up and dishonor the deal first...let's hope your benefactors are not so foolish.' the mercenary mentally muses before taking the stein from a courteous waitress and takes a generous gulp.

 **And cut. This is a small chapter before we move on to the finale of volume one. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always welcomed, UltimateMetroMan out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes I am alive, and yes I've been busy. I haven't posted in forever so I decided to post something before everyone loses interest.**

 **"It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped."**

 **Tony Robbins**

 **Chapter 10:Rumble at the Dockyard part 1**

"Things are getting dangerous around Vale" Lupo said as we sat in our room. There were news everyday about violent robberies in dust shops. From what the investigators had gathered the white fang was increasing their activities. But here's the catch, they were only stealing dust. For what? Who knows, you would think that with their increase in activity, but no, they just promise to do something about it and sit on their asses.

"You can say that again" Dominic said. "Most people have just decided to close their stores when suns down."

"Wouldn't you do the same Dom?" Nea asked "Try to get in their shoes, if they are open at night no one can guarantee they will make it through the night intact."

"Yeah things have gone downhill way too fast" I added. After that was said an awkward silence filled the room, until Lupo spoke up again.

"I can't just stand around wait for the cops to do something" after he said that Dominic let out a small chuckle.

"What are you going to do?" He asked "become a vigilante? That's only going to get you killed."

"We have to do something, we are hunters in training, it's our job doing the right thing" Lupo said, and as much as I hated to say he was right.

"Yeah, but getting ourselves involved in this might be more than we are capable of" Dominic argued.

"I'm in" Nea said surprising us all.

"Wait what!?" Dominic asked "seems only me and Jack see what a bad idea this is."

"Now that you say..." I said jokingly.

"You can't possibly be in favor of this" Dominic said disapproving.

"It's dumb to interfere in anything related to the White Fang, but then again we are training to be guardians. And this might be a great chance to prove ourselves!" I explained.

"So you three are going to try to stop them?" Dominic asked sighting in defeat. "Look I won't tell anyone about what you guys are thinking. But don't think for a second I will have to do anything with this" he said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Just don't get killed, that's all I am asking."

"So yeah, we are talking about interfering and whatnot but do we have any idea where they will strike next?" I asked them.

"No, but maybe we can get the info from someone" Nea said.

"Yeah that's a good idea if we knew where to start" I countered "I don't know anyone with that kind of contacts. What about you Nea?"

"I don't know anyone either" she said.

"Lupo?" I asked.

"I may know someone who might know where they will strike next" he said. "I will talk with him today, and tell you guys what he knows." I looked at Dominic, he was probably struggling inside trying to decide if he would help us or not.

"I respect what you guys are planning, but I won't be a part of it" he said disappointing everyone. "We are still in training, and doing this will most likely get us killed."

"Don't be such a coward" Lupo said surprising me, he was normally direct as he didn't like beating around the bush. But this was very direct, almost ill willed. "If don't have the guts to help, then you sure don't belong here." I knew this was going to get out of hand quickly if I didn't try to defuse the situation.

"Look Lupo-" I said but I was cut by Dominic who was fuming.

"What did you say wolfie boy?" he said as he pushed Lupo backwards. "You better watch your mouth. You do not want to mess with me." Lupo jumped back onto his feet and delivered a strong punch to Dominic's jaw making him stumble backwards.

"I meant every word I said Dom, big guy with an axe, but at the end of the day you are just like Cardin" 'yep they will destroy the room' I thought to myself. Dominic didn't wait a second and charged towards Lupo. He tried dodging him but there wasn't enough space for that. Dominic lifted his leg and kicked him in the chest sending him flying towards the wall. Lupo hit the wall with a loud thud, he rolled onto his feet and got ready to fight. I jumped between them before they could do anything, thankfully Nea also did the same.

"You both need to calm the hell down!" I yelled. "You both might be pissed off but beating each other to pulp won't help!"

"Jack's right" Nea said. "We are a team, and we are stuck together for the rest of our studies. So you both better fix this issue now!" Neither seemed to be willing to give and inch, the silence started to become rather unbearable until Dominic spoke up.

"I'm leaving, get yourself killed you asshole" and with that Dominic walked out slamming the door.

"I'll be going too, I need to meet up with my contact. I'll call you guys when I have something" Lupo said walking out.

"Fucking hell, I never thought this would be such an issue" I said falling onto my bed.

"Well, I think of them acted like idiots" Nea said.

"Yeah, Dominic reacted real bad. But Lupo really surprised me, something was off" I said.

"Yeah I got that same feeling, he can lash out at people but never as vindictive. I also didn't think he would go as far as to punch Dom" she sighted. "We aren't seeing the bigger picture."

"You think there's something more than just doing the right thing?" I asked.

"Exactly, I mean I highly doubt Lupo is planning to get us killed or anything like that. But I think this might be a little more personal" she explained.

"It kinda makes sense, but what is he to gain from disrupting them. Do you know anything that might be useful Nea?" I asked suggesting something.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You spend quite a lot of time speaking with him" I explained. "And I've seen how you look at him." I looked at her as she threw a pillow at me.

"Shut up!" She said almost yelling. "Look I have an idea, I'll talk with Lupo, see if I can get him to talk with Dominic. And you talk with Dominic to see if he's willing to talk with Lupo, see if they can fix this rather stupid problem."

"Sounds like a plan" I said slowly standing up.

 **And cut, yay chapter finished. My god I've been busy with studies and with some family issues but I've finally finished a chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy it, UltimateMetroMan out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know new chapter so soon! I have been pretty busy but I was struck by inspiration and I decided to write as long as it lasted. After all who knows how long it will last.**

 **Chapter 10: Rumble at the Dockyards part 2**

'Where could he be!?' I mentally exclaimed as I looked around Vale. It had been a while since Dom and Lupo disappeared and there was no trace of Dom. I just hope Nea is luckier than me. I had looked inside restaurants and stores and still no clue. I mean the guy is a walking tower and his green hair was hard to miss. But no matter who I asked no one had seen him.

'Where have I not looked?' I thought as I continue my stroll around Vale. As I walked I started to think, if we really should get involved in this mess. Right or not, we are kicking a hornets nest and maybe we aren't really ready for this. I was interrupted by a call, I pulled out my scroll and saw it was Nea.

"Please tell me you have better news than me" I said.

"I found Lupo" she said. "And judging by how you answered I guess you haven't found Dominic."

"The guy is a walking tower!" I said exasperated. "I've asked everywhere and no one has seen him! What is he!? A damn ninja!?"

"Calm down" I heard another voice say, it was Lupo. "Right now we need to meet up. I have some important news."

"Okay where do you want to meet up?" I asked.

"Do you know where Sinna's Pizzeria is?" Nea asked.

"Yeah I've heard of the place" I said. "I'll be there in 10 mins tops" I said ending the call. 'Well there will be some good news for a change.' I thought to myself as I walked towards the pizzeria.

 **At the pizzeria**

I walked inside the pizzeria only to find it was empty, with the exception of a few tables. I looked around and saw Nea and Lupo were sitting in a corner. Secluded from curious ears. I walked towards them and sat down.

"First of all how did you find him Nea?" I asked.

"Actually he found me" she said.

"Yes I had just talked with my contact and I saw her walking around town shouting my name" Lupo said nonchalantly.

"And here I was thinking you had some trick" I said letting out a chuckle.

"Lupo just tell him what you found out" she said a little annoyed.

"My sources tell me that the White Fang will strike tonight at the dockyards. A huge cargo of dust will arrive at Vale" he said.

"So I guess that only leaves us time to get our weapons and wait for them?" I asked.

"That is correct" he said.

"Still I am worried about Dom, he seems to have just vanished" I said stretching.

"Don't worry, I am expecting he might appear at the dockyards" he said confusing me a lot.

"Why's that?" Nea asked probably as confused as me.

"Because even if I gave him a hard time he's still our friend. And from what I've learned this past month or so is that he'll be there to help us. It might take a little more than we expect but he'll be here" Lupo explained. That does seem like a reasonable deduction, I just hope he's right. Tonight many things would change thanks to our intervention. First thing is we become targets. Second is we might get in trouble with the authorities. The best analogy I could come up with for what we were about to do was "seeing a huge hornets nest and kicking the damn thing."

 **At the dockyard**

"Well are we all sure of this?" I asked as I inspected my weapons one last time.

"I was the one of the idea, so yes" Lupo said nonchalantly.

"I got you both" Nea said sounding pretty ready. We waited on a nearby rooftop for about an hour with not much happening. There was not much talk either, tensions were high, uncomfortably high. No one dared to disturb the silence. That was until we heard a rather familiar voice. We looked over the ledge to see Blake surrounded by White Fang members as she help someone I had the unfortunate luck of knowing, Roman Torchwick.

"Should we jump in?" Nea asked whispering.

"We should wait a bit more" Lupo answered. "It would be unwise to jump at this moment."

"Nobody move!" Blake screamed.

"Whoa! Take it easy there little lady" Roman said calmly like if nothing happened.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" she asked to her fellow White Fang "brothers".

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" he said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" she said not understanding anything.

"The White Fang and I are going on a joined business venture together." he said. 'This is not good.' I thought.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said putting her blade to his throat.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." he said as he pointed his cane to the ground and shot. Sending Blake flying backwards. Without a warning Lupo jumped off the roof and engaged several White Fang members. Almost on queue Nea and I both jumped off too.

"Nea! Take the high ground, we will need ranged support!" Lupo ordered. Nea Nodded and jumped on top of a few containers and started shooting arrows. I was surrounded by at least 5 members of the White Fang. They all jumped on me at the same time. Sadly for them I used my semblance and instead of hitting me the all crashed with each other. My semblance was rather unique as my father said. I had the ability of turning untouchable for a brief amount of time. I am in that time enveloped in a black mist. I am totally able to hurt my opponents, yet they are unable to hit me. When the effect was done they were all unconscious on the ground. I saw more were coming my way but an arrow whistled right by me hitting the ground in front of them exploding and sending them flying.

"Thanks Nea!" I yelled as I waved.

"You got it!" She said waving back. I turned towards Lupo and saw he was despatching them pretty fast. He was fighting pretty meticulously, always letting them attack first and countering with his Scythes.

I ran towards another small group of White Fang members and attacked. They tried to stop me. They slashed at me I just jumped over them. I grabbed one and slammed his face against a crate. One of them took out a pistol and aimed at me. I rolled out-of-the-way and took cover. I used my grapple hook to get on top of the crates. They didn't know I was there so I jumped on top of the guy with the gun and used my speed to make him fall down. Once on the ground I kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. I felt something swing at me from behind. I blocked it just in time.

I saw the guy trying to overpower me. I gave him a small kick in his leg and using his that to my favor I took my knee to his face knocking him down. Guy after guy they started falling. I wondered how many were around here. I mean they can't be infinite, there must be an end to this waves.

I looked upwards to one of the roof and saw Ruby standing on the roof with her teammates and I girl I had never seen.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it passed your bed time?" the guy asked Ruby as he pointed his cane towards her and shot. I lost sight of her in the black smoke.

"You will pay for that!" I screamed angrily. I charged at him but before I could get close something kicked me hard in the stomach.

"Sorry kid can't let you do that" a man said. His armor black with red lights were his eyes should be and a red monster drawn over his chest.

"Move out the way!" I yelled as I swinged my swords forward. He took out his Katana which oddly was covered in some kind of blue hue.

"Look kid you are messing with something that's out of your reach" he said as he pushed upwards getting me off-balance. He grabbed me by my arm and threw me against a wooden box breaking it completely. "I'm in a good mood so I won't kill you" he said as he kicked me in the stomach. "That said... I need to teach you some manners!" Out of nowhere an arrow struck him on his faceplate. I saw Nea on top of a container shooting multiple arrows at the man who took out a pistol and started shooting in her direction. Without wasting a second I tackled him to the ground and kicked him in the gut. He just pulled me by my jacket and slammed me against the ground.

"You damn brats!" he said as he slammed me against the ground this time my head hit the concrete first as it gave a loud crack sound. He was pushed off-balance again but this time Lupo took the charge kicking him back.

"I believe you are Roman's Lackey" Lupo said menacingly with his scythes in hand.

"His lackey?" The man asked laughing. "I don't work for him, my employer on the other hand wants him alive. So I'll do whatever I need to get my paycheck!" Lupo dashed forward scythes clashing with his katana. The man went for a low kick but Lupo say it coming and jumped over it and kicked him square on the jaw. Lupo took again the offensive, this time jumping over the man and striking his back. He turned fast, and barely dodged a strike that was directed at his skull. Using that opening he punched Lupo on the jaw and gut. Lupo jumped backwards to get some distance between him and the man. They stared at each other, measly meters away from each other. I tried standing up but he giving me a good beating.

The man did something that surprised me. He holstered his weapon and let out a laugh. "Come here little doggie!" The taunt must have worked as Lupo launched himself forward, with clear intent of crippling. But in an amazing feat of reaction, I saw the man's katana being launched forward and he cut through Lupo's scythes in one clean move. Leaving him barely enough time to catch him and lift him in the air and slamming him against a container ripping it open. He then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him two more times against it.

"Look I wanted to teach you some manners as previously stated. But I believe that is all the time I had to play around" he said as he walked towards a dropship that had just arrived. "Roman let's go! Cops will be here any minute now." I saw Roman nod as they both boarded the ship.

"Well until next time red!" Roman said mockingly as the ship disappeared into the night. I put all my strength into standing up and I did but I was barely holding together.

"Oh my god Lupo!" I heard Nea screamed. I slowly walked towards where she was. There I saw it, Lupo was barely conscious. Scrapes all around his body, he was also filled with bruises and a large cut on his arm.

"I'm okay Nea" he said letting out a small smile. "I've had worse."

"Are you kidding me!?" She yelled as a tear appeared on her face.

"Nea, he's right, it might look bad but he'll pull through no problem" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Right now we need to pull him out of here, but the metal around him is too mangled. And we need something strong to rip open whats left of it.

"I think I can help" I heard a familiar voice said. There he was, Dominic, our lost teammate.

"Good time you showed up" Nea said with venom in her words.

"I... I was wrong." He said as he walked towards the container and pulled Lupo out carefully.

"Better late than never" Lupo said. I looked at Nea, and I saw anger in her eyes. She seemed like she was about to blow. And after all we had been though I rather have them fight later when we all have rested. I saw team RWBY and two people who I had never seen before run towards us.

"Are you guys okay!?" Yang asked.

"As good as we can be considering the circumstances" Lupo said as Dominic layed him down on the floor. I was about to talk but I felt a sharp pain on my head. So intense I let out a small grunt of discomfort.

"Jack you okay?" Lupo asked. I touched the top of my head only to feel it wet, awfully wet. I looked at my hand and saw it was covered in blood. I felt a sharper pain and felt as the world spinned around and I fell backwards I was enveloped by the darkness.

 **Yay chapter finish. And with this we conclude volume 1, finally. Now with volume 4 growing ever so close I'll try to pick up the pace. UltimateMetroMan out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, I am not dead as surprising as that might seem. I am back with another chapter, I do hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 11: What lies ahead part 1**

I woke up, tired and with a splitting headache. I looked around me and it seemed I was on the medical wing at Beacon. I can't say I remembered what happened but I guess that'll be fix when I asked my teammates. Now that I think of it they aren't here…. I do remember Lupo had taken a beaten so I am surprised he isn't here. I pushed myself off the bed and unto my feet. I immediately felt dizzy, probably I had moved too fast. As I stood there the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Ryder it's good to see you back on your feet"

"How long have I been out?"

"About three days." Three days? That sounds like too much time for me. Naturally my next question was.

"How bad was it?"

"Well your skull was fractured and you lost a considerable amount of blood. I'd thought you'd be out for a week at least. Yet here you are awake and standing. That's remarkable, you should have more problems standing up."

"Guess it will take more to keep me down"

"Well I'd rather if you didn't get into something like that again. You were lucky this time, there was no damage to the brain but I can't say you will be so lucky next time."

"I get it doc. I'll keep my skull in one piece."

"That's a relief at least. Your team came earlier to check out how you were by the way. And this lady, she came twice a day and stayed here for half an hour, miss Rose I believe. She seems to care about you." Wait Ruby? She was that worried? As much as I wanted to deny it I did have a crush on Ruby and this didn't help my case. I should chat with her is I have the chance.

"Well doc I will be going. I promise to keep myself away from this place for a while at least."

"Before you go.." He put his hand in his coat and pulled out two small casings with full of pills. "Take one a day for at least a week. If you start feeling ill don't doubt about coming back." I grabbed my stuff but I saw my swords were missing.

"Where are my weapons?"

"I believe Headmaster Ozpin took them." Wait Ozpin took my weapons, why? Well I guess I have a lot of things to do today.

"Well thanks doc" and with that I walked outside the medical wing and walked towards my room. As I walked there my mind was filled with questions. Who was the guy from that night? Why were they stealing so much dust? Why is Torchwick working with the White Fang? Too many questions and no answers. As I arrived at the door I heard screaming from inside my room.

'Oh, god what's happening inside there' I thought to myself. As I opened the door I saw Lupo trying to keep Nea and Dominic at a distance. Nea seemed to be pissed and probably was going to try to beat him up. Meanwhile Dominic was screaming something about it not being his fault. They saw me at the door and the screams died down.

"Three days and you two are already at each other's throats? I can't take a vacation, can I?" I said jokingly. The one who seemed more relieved of seeing me was Lupo, probably because he was in the middle of those two.

"Oh, thank goodness you are back" Lupo said.

"Okay what's happening?"

"Nea blames Dominic about what happened to us and Dominic says it's not his fault."

"And what do you think about this Lupo?"

"I'd rather stay neutral." I almost heard 'I don't want Nea directing anger at me'.

"You two should just fight it out in classes. You want to beat each other up go ahead. Just don't do it here."

"Sounds good to me" Dominic said.

Nea didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Okay now.." I said throwing my things onto my bed. "We should just talk like civilized people."

"Actually" Lupo said. "May I have a word with you in private Jack?" 'I don't like the sound of that.'

"Sure" I said standing up and walking towards the door. "Nea, Dominic please keep the fighting to a minimum. Nea just stood up fuming and opened the door I saw her leave to who knows where. "Well Lupo lets go"

We walked toward the main yard. The day was spectacular with the sun shining and the wind blowing keeping the day cool.

"So, what did you want to talk about Lupo?" He looked hesitant, never had I seen him like that. He normally was assertive and direct to the point."

"I know I didn't tell you guys where I come from and I wanted to get it off my chest. I'm actually from Akelor, the new kingdom that was discovered." Well I thought he was going to confess something bigger than that. But I guess it's hard telling people where you are from when most people don't know where that is.

"That's it?"

"There's more" Okay this gets interesting. "Akelor still has a monarchy and…. Well I am part of the royal family" Okay now that's surprising.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Why would I?"

"A joke maybe?"

"Seems like a pretty unfunny joke."

"So, you're a prince of some sort?"

"You could say that"

"Well shit man I didn't expect that. So, what now we have to call you prince Lupo?" He seemed rather disgusted by the idea.

"Please don't I have enough of that back home. There's still a small detail about all this."

"I received a message from my mother. She is coming to Beacon"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"She says it's time for me to find a bride" Okaaaayyyy now things got weird.

"You got to be kidding me"

"I wish I was."

"So, you want my help?"

"No, I just needed to tell someone about all of this"

"Why me though?"

"Jack, you are one of the most trustworthy people I know. And Nea and Dominic are at each other's throats"

"I appreciate it"

"I am accustomed to the pressure but it does tend to get overwhelming at times"

"I can imagine" he seemed to get a message on his scroll. He checked it and seemed to be distraught after.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…. Just…. Family issues" from what I just heard I better not push him into talking. He left shortly after. After he left I was left with more questions than answers. About where he lived and how things are different from the rest of remnant. And why they still have monarchies. At least Vale's last king lived during the great war. Then we transitioned into a more democratic style. How was being a prince feel like? I mean it must be fun to have anything you want, or at least that's what I think. Why did he even come to Beacon? I decided it would be better to ask him in person after he fixes whatever he has to.

I walked aimlessly around the yard. Because Lupo wasn't in our room and I don't want to hear Dom and Nea arguing. I think making them fight would actually help because at least they will release their anger well at least Nea will. Poor Dom, I understand why he wasn't there and I see he feels guilty but Nea won't drop it. I mean it's funny seeing her like that for Lupo but I feel if she doesn't let go at some point things could get worse.

"Jack!?" I heard a familiar voice call out. It was Ruby, she looked like she had just seen a ghost which was quite hilarious. She ran towards me and gave me a bear hug, she might not look like it but she had a strong grip. "Ruby…. Air"

"I'm sorry" she said embarrassed.

"Look it's okay. It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too, I was worried"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Your skull was cracked in so many different places"

"I've had worse" she just rolled her eyes. "Well would you like to accompany me while I walk around the yard miss Rose?" I said trying to sound as a gentleman.

"I've never heard you talk like that"

"I thought you'd like it"

"I prefer the normal Jack"

"Okay then"

"Still I'd like to walk with you" we walked around the yard joking and having an all-around good time we arrived at the pond the school had. It was huge like really big, trees around all around it giving it a good shadow. As we sat down I couldn't help but stare at Ruby. Her hair, her smile all about her was just stunning. The more I spent time with her the more I liked her and the more I feared of telling her about my feelings. I had grown to like her company and I didn't want to lose it. But then again was I really just going to wonder 'what if?' I've seen enough movies to know that's not how I want it to end.

"This place is so peaceful" she said

"Yeah…. Hey Ruby?"

"Yes?" Okay here goes nothing!

"You know after knowing you for the last few months I've….."

"I've?"

"You know…"

"What?"

"Why does it have to be so difficult!?"

"Say it Jack you can trust me"

"I like you okay!"

"What?" She said blushing.

"I like you Ruby, I truly do!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And you don't know how liberating it's saying it finally"

"I like you too"

"Wait what!?"

 **And sorry I ended it here but I wanted to have a cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in a while. Life was getting in the way and I really don't want to write a chapter if it feels forced. That's just my thinking. I know this might suck so please tell me all about it. UltimateMetroMan out!**


	12. Update

**Hello good people, it's ultimatemetroman with an announcement. As of this moment the story is put on an indefinite hiatus. While I will come back to it I have no strength to continue at the moment. My reasoning behind this is that the story has grown very big, many different characters, stories and lore I have to cover, besides the original. Right now the story is bloated to the point I have no idea where to go from here. A rewrite might be my best solution for it. I can't begin to express how sorry I am, for everyone who took the time to read and liked it. I am especially sorry for those who have helped me writing up to this point, I hope you can forgive me. UltimateMetroMan signing off, till next time.**


End file.
